A Forgotten Love
by LovelySunshinee
Summary: This is a love story focused mainly on Legolas. He knew the Lady Vanmoriel when they were very young, but when she reappears for the service of Haldir, feelings begin to ignite and the Prince of Mirkwood begins to think he has finally made a connection. Until an evil presence makes t's way inbetween them.
1. The Mysterious Rider

The rider was atop a brown steed, riding through the Woodlen Realm on his way to Lothlorien. The sunlight fell through openings in the trees, and he began to reach a clearing as memories flooded the Riders mind. A great sadness crept through him. He was in a cloak, and the hood covered shadowed his face well. The forest was silent this day. The steed named Ancali was walking slowly; his footsteps echoing softly throughout the silent clearing.

The rider whoseres to Ancali to stop as he hears a soft voice from a distance begin to sing in a sad tongue. He relaxes, and realizes he must be close to his destination. Suddenly, the sound of hooves running towards him in the distance makes him tense. He silently slides off Ancali, and takes him out of the clearing, and into the forest. He's positioned behind a tree, and spots six horses in the distance running fast to the clearing.

A halfling falls off the back of the horse from a rider. There are four halflings, two elves, a wizard, a dwarf, and a man. The group halted in the cleearing, and a hobbit with brown hair turns to the one on the ground.

"Sam! Sam are you allright?" The rider recognized Arwen as she slid off the horse to help the halfling.

"I'm okay," The blonde halfling replied, "I was just tired, and I lost my balance."

The blonde elf, kept his eyes toward the riders hiding spot. The rider could feel the elf's senses reaching out to him. "Nih rith callantw ghet dammis." (Something's in the wood. Watching.) The elf spoke.

Everyone looked to the woods. The riders adrenaline began to rise slowly.

A man with shoulder length hair grasped the handle of his sword and shouted "Show yourself!"

Ever so slowly, the rider stepped out into the clearing and continued to look down. A few of the halflings gasped. Everyone pulled out there weapons, ready to strike. Then the riders hands removed the cloak from her face, allowing them to see her in the sunlight.

The halflings stared in awe at her beauty. The blonde elf lowered his bow, recognizing you. The woods were silent as the group stared at her.

"My dear girl." The Wizard said. Until now, she didn't realize how familiar he seemed. It was as if her memory was clouded by a black sheet.

"Gandalf, who is she?" The brown haired halfling asked.

"Lady Vanmoriel," He said while getting off of the horse Shadowfax, "it has been a long time. Long time indeed." He approached her and embraced her in a hug.

Gandalf set a fire in her mind. She hugged back, but still didn't quite remember him.

"I do not know you." She spoke.

"I don't expect you too. You were a baby the last time I saw you. I was friends with your father. I could never forget those eyes." Gandalf explained.

"Of course!" Arwen gasped. She ran to embrace her and everyone continued to stare at her. Vanmoriel wasn't used to this much attention and quickly placed her hood over her head before they could see her cheeks redden.

"What brings you to Lothlorien?" Gandalf asked.

"The service for Haldir." Mentioning his name, was harder than she thought.

"Ahh. Such a sad thing." Gandalf sighed, "We are the Fellowship. That's Aragorn," he pointed to the man with shoulder length brown hair, "Gimili," he pointed to the red headed dwarf, "Mary, Pippin, Sam, Frodo," he pointed to the group of halflings, "and this is Legolas. I'm sure you two know each other."

Legolas bowed his head to her, but his blue eyes never left her.

"I should be going." She whispered.

"Would you like to ride with us?" Aragorn asked.

"I can not," she whispered.

"Why not?" The halfling called Pippin asked.

A smile smile creeps across her face and she let out a beautiful, high pitched whistle. Ancali stepped through the trees and into the clearing. Vanmoriel approached him and whispered something to him before kissing his muzzle. "Do not worry," She said as she mounted him, "I am sure we shall be seeing each other again." She leanes forward and whispered, "Nari hemas covarr." (Ride Hard, and fast.) With that, Ancali took off in a sprint and the fellowship fades behind her in the distance.

Vanmoriel enters Lothlorien, and dismounts Ancali at the stables. The elves heartbreaking tune that she once heard from afar in the woods now surrounded her, making her even more somber than before. Ancali nipped at her curly brown hair, and she smiled. "Well, I guess I'd better go see The Lady." She whispered to him.

After she said goodbye to Ancali, she made her way to The Lady Galadriel.

"Dear one," She whispered as Vanmoriel approached her. Her beauty was unbelieveable. Her pale white skin, long blonde hair and entrancing blue eyes. She was surrounded by her court as usual. They all had the straight blonde, almost white hair. Vanmoriel stood out among them with her brown curly hair. "How is everything?" She asked after giving her a kiss on both cheeks.

"Everything is well. I am having difficulty with his passing. He was like a father to me." Vanmoriel said, ignoring the tears stinging her eyes.

"I have missed you my niece. It is awful that you must visit for such heartbreaking reasons." She said as she gently placed both of her hands on Vanmoriel's shoulders, and looked into her eyes. "You look so empty. You're eyes know nothing but sadness. I insist you go change into something more comfortable, and get settled in. Kendrick will show you to your talan."

Vanmoriel bowed her head before turning to Kendrick. "My lady," He said quietly as he bowed his head to her.

"Kendrick, it is a pleasure to see you again." Vanmoriel said as he led her out of the court and onto one of the winding staircases in the large trees. "I believe the last time I saw you, I was a young girl."

"Correct, my lady. You were visiting The Lady with Haldir. In your adolescent years."

"I remember," she smiled. They reached the top of the staircase and she found herself on a circular platform surroundin the tree. There was a door in the tree and Kendrick stopped.

"This os the talan in which you will be staying. If you require anything at all, do not hesitate to ask." Kendrick smiled.

"Thank you, Kendrick." Vanmoriel said.

"My lady." He bowed his head and dismissed himself.

Vanmoriel entered her Talan, and took everything in. The beautiful bed, and the window letting in the moonlight. A white dress was awaiting her near a changed into it, and decided she did not want to rest just yet, so she made her way down the staircase to The Glade; the most peaceful place in Lothlorien.

Vanmoriel reaches the small staircase the descends to The Glade, and silently enters, tracing her fingers on the pdestal that held The Lady's mirror. A very sorrowful song being sung by the elves crept through the tree tops.

"It's beautiful here." A voice startled her, she turned to see Legolas standing in the middle of the staircase wearing a white Haboly. (outfit) "Forgive me, Lady Vanmoriel." He said, as he bowed his head to her.

"Legolas," She said quietly as she bowed back.

He walked down the rest of the stairs and joined her at the mirror. "Hemlad ver carent?" (What do you see?) He whispered.

"Ponih tumh karag, ton halmin ni rinnon." (I dare not look, for I am afraid.)

"What are you afraid of?" He asked as he faced her and looked into her eyes.

"I fear that I shall never accept his death." She whispered sadly.

"Untaha yirh galla." (You must not say such things.) He whispered.

"I fear it is true though." Vanmoriel said as she brok eye contact with him.

"Why do you say this?"

"Hadlir, is gone."

"It will get better. You will heal."

"Toh reth nobestal." (I can only hope so.) Vanmoriel looked back up at him. His eyes were entrancing, and she realized they were a comfort to her. An intoxicating comfort that she didn't want to depart from. This scared her more than the The Lady's Mirror.


	2. Haldir's Service

Vanmoriel stood there looking up at Legolas and embraced the hope she felt from his eyes. He bent down, and she felt his lips right next to her ear. "Fonaht aret en holet?" (Do you not believe in love?)

"I do not know what to believe anymore." She whispered back, as her ignored the water forming in her eyes.

Legolas looked down at you and placed his hand on her shoulder. A sorrowful emotion rushes through both of them. Legolas looked at her, and she knew what was going to say. "The service for Haldir is beginning."

Vanmoriel nods sadly before they both depart for the Hall of the Realm. She spots many elves standing, looking at something intently in the center of the Hall. As Legolas leads her further into the Hall, she recognizes Haldir's body. Legolas stops at the edge of the gathered elves closest to the body. Vanmoriel makes her way to where Haldir's body lay, but stops before she reaches the bed he is in. It is a beautifully woven wooden bed, with silver sheets. Surrounding the bed were little, white flowers. They were so small, but so pure. She stood a good ten feet away, not daring to get any closer.

Everyone turned to the entrance as the Lady Galadriel entered. She slowly made her way to Vanmoriel. "Hilangre diminparek sheth." (Come my niece.) She led her to the side of Haldir's bed, and Vanmoriel glanced down at his final resting place. A small tear fell as everyone gathered around the bed. The Lady began the eulogy, and everyone bowed there head in respect.

"Lastly, we recognize Lady Vanmoriel. Haldir took her in as his own, and loved her very much." The Eulogy ended, and silence filled the hall. Vanmmoriel glanced around to see Gandalf, Aragorn, Arwen, and Gimili. The halflings were gathered in front to get a better view. She closed her eyes and decided to let the memories of Haldir embrace her. Then she quietly began to sing the Sleepsong Haldir taught her when she was just a child. After she finished the first verse alone, slowly other people joined. The singing became louder, and progressed until a great light filled everyone. The Hall became silent once more as everyone looked up and saw the ball of light hovering above Haldir. Vanmoriel felt warm, and less sorrowful as the ball hovered there, and slowly descended until it touched Haldir's chest. It lingered on him for a moment, and Everyone gasped as he turned into light as well. Millions of little lights lingered where his body used to lie. Then they slowly drifted upward, out of sight.

It didn't take her long to realize how much she had cried. She quickly wiped her eyes and glanced at Legolas, who was watching her intently. She walked away, and decided to go to the stables and take Ancali for a ride. That would clear her head.

She changes into her riding clothes and quickly descends down the staircase to the stables. Ancali whinnies softly when he sees her. She smiles and pets him softly while putting his girth on. She pulls out an apple from her leather bag and he gladly accepts it. While he's devouring the apple, Vanmoriel hears Aragorn outside of the stables.

"There are still many dangers that are left. This world is not all good yet. It is important that we hunt them all."

"The majority of the creatures would mainly stay in the forests. If they dare got to any towns, they'd attempt to burn it down." She heard Legolas speak.

"Wession nu thyn ala tuntorah." Aragorn said. (It is important we keep the hobbits here.)

She mounted Ancali and burst through the stable doors in a sprint, passing Aragorn and Legolas as they jumped back. She knew that wasn't very polite, but she needed to get away and take a breath. She made the decision to ride to the river. It was only a couple of miles away, and Ancali loved water.

When she arrived, she dismounted Ancali, and pet his shoulder. He was tense, and that wasn't normal. She could sense that he felt uneasy. This made her alert as she took the reins and slowly led him to the river bank, where he drank. She stood next to him, and continued patting his shoulder to relax him. Vanmoriel was straining her ears, listening for any sign of danger. When she heard heavy footfalls moving through the trees across the river, Ancali looked up and began backing away. The trees were to thick for her to see anything, but she knew whatever it was, was not good. Hoping that she would not be detected, she turned and quietly led Ancali back into the woods when suddenly, there was a loud roar. She turned to see about 20 Orks on Wolves of Isaangaurd charging across the river at you.

Vanmoriel wasted no time in mounting Ancali, and shouting, "Nari hemas covarr!" Ride hard, and fast!) Ancali took off, and she was steering him through the trees. The wolves bounded after her, and she sensed what they were feeling; they were hungry.

"Make it to the Realm!" She shouted to Ancali. She reached the clearing, and 20 more wolves appeared from the sides, blocking her path. "Naii! Hulana Ancali!" (No! Jump Ancali!) Ancali jumped over the one directly in front of them and kept running when he landed. They began shooting arrows from behind, and Vanmoriel felt one enter her left shoulder and screamed in pain. Ancali whinnied as he sped up.

The orks were still after them but began to fade due to the distance Ancali put between them. When they finally reached the Realm, a mystical force bounds the orks from entering.

Legolas made his way to a small bench near the stable to read his book that he was never able to finish due to the forming of the Fellowship. He hears Ancali entering the gates and looked at Vanmoriel as she slowed Ancali down when they reached the stable. He sensed that something was terribly wrong.

The pain in her shoulder was unbearable, everything went black as she let go of Ancali. Legolas was at her side the instant she collapsed off of her horse.


	3. Meeting at The Glade

A sharp pain in the back of her shoulder made her come to her senses. She opened her eyes to find everything blurry, but she could make out Gandalf standing over her.

"Dear Vanmoriel, can you hear me?"

Slowly, she nods and the pain in her shoulder intensified tremendously. She began gasping for air, and could barely make out other peoples voices in the room rushing around speaking.

"What's happened Gandalf?" You heard Legolas ask.

"She has been shot with a poisoned arrow and it is now beginning to spread throughout her system."

"Will you be able to save her?" Mary asked.

"I have done my best. It is now beyond my control. Lady Galadriel is on her way."

Vanmoriel continued to gasp, and her vision became even more blurred.

"What's the matter with her eyes?" Frodo asked.

"Why are they glazin' over like that?" Sam asked in a paranoid tone.

"Do not worry Sam. Frodo, the four of you should go." Aragorn stated.

Her breath became even shorter, and the pain was so bad she felt broken. Like her shoulder had exploded in a mine.

"Where is the Lady?" Asked Aragorn once the hobbits were gone.

"She was in Rivendell. She will be here shortly." Gandalf explained.

Vanmoriel's breathing began to slow steadily as Legolas and Aragorn talked of the Orks in the forest.

"Do mann caraminik. Neth wonia rithobestal." (If they were this close to the Realm, they are less coward-like tan I thought.) Aragorn said.

"Tui nadaliyar nungu alosterra." (It is best to eliminate them before another incident happens.) Legolas replied.

"I am here." She heard The Lady's voice.

"She has been shot with a poisoned arrow. I have done everything I can to slow the poison down, but I cannot eliminate it completely." Gandalf explained.

Vanmoriel could just make out her hand lingering over her forehead. Then, Galdriel's voice was in her head, but it sounded as if she was speaking clearly to the entire room.

"Vanmoriel, my niece, I am going to eliminate this this substance from you. It will be painful, but you must not hold in any of the pain. Scream if you must, for if you do not unleash it, this poison will stay apart of you, clinging to your vains." Vanmoriel nodded. Galdariel's fingers cringed, and she felt as if someone had taken a dagger, and plunged it into her already wounded shoulder. She gasped and began to scream louder than she's ever scremed in her life. She could feel that this was making everyone in the room uncomfortable, but she refused to hold back. Terror, doubt, pain, and worry overwhelm her.

The Lady whispered something under her breath but Vanmoriel couldn't understand. Her shoulder was throbbing, and suddenly felt very warm. Almost as if she was rasting over a fire. She writhed as she felt the tips of the flames burn her shoulder, and began to scream even louder.

"Hold her!" Gandalf shouted.

She felt cool, firm hands that gently refrain her from moving. She tried to toss and turn out of the grip, but her strength was fading. The heat intensified for a few seconds more, and then she felt numb as she began to cool. Her breathing slowed, and she fell asleep, not remembering if the hands were off of her or not.

Vanmoriel's senses returned to her as Mary found Pippin outside of her door.

"I don't think she would appreciate you snoopin' outside her door Pip!" Merry said.

"It's not snoopin'. It is merely known as checkin' on the lovely lady to make sure she's alright." Pippin said matter of factly.

"Well, Aragorn, Gimili, and Legolas will be back soon with other soldiers. I don't think they'd like us checkin' in when they get back."

"Merry, have you seen her? She's the most beautiful elf I've seen."

"Now, what are you two doing outside of Lady Vanmoriel's?" She heard Arwen asked.

"Just checkin' in." They both said, startled.

"Oh, off to bed you two, it is late."

Their feet pattered down the staircase, while another set of feet makes their way onto the platform.

"Did you succeed?" Arwen asked.

"We slain most of them. Only a few escaped." Aragorn answered.

"I'm relieved you're safe." She said quietly as they began to walk away. It was now silent outside of her door.

Vanmoriel sat up and noticed the soreness of her shoulder. She didn't know how long she was asleep, but it felt like ages. She stood, grabbed a silky, light blue cloak, and made her way to the door. She decided a walk would do her some good, and she wanted to see Ancali. As she made her way down the winding staircase that descended through the giant trees, she took in some of the mystical beauty of Lothlorien. Everything was so peaceful here. Once she reached the ground, she put her cloak on over her white dress, and headed toward the stables. Ancali was relieved to see her, and she fed him two apples.

"Tomorrow, we shall ride." She promised him. He breathed and nuzzled her. She kissed just above his nose and headed toward a pond.

There she sat on a small white log. This place was secluded from the main part of the Realm by a thicket. She had discovered it when she was visiting as a child.

She felt his presence before he spoke. "How are you feeling?" Legolas asked.

"I am healing. My shoulder is just sore."

"We killed most of the orks that were hidden across the river." He said as he sat next to her.

"Then it should be safe to ride?" Vanmoriel asked him. He nodded. "Then I shall leave tomorrow."

"Do you really believe that is wise? He asked as he faced you.

"I find it wise not to stay in one place for too long. I've been traveling for so long, it's all I've done."

"Holareh?" (Why?)

"It is simpler this way. You do not to get attached." She whispered as she looked down.

"You should wait until you are fully healed." Legolas said.

"I do not know what I will do."

"You are very strong." He said.

"What?" She asked, surprised.

"You were not easy to refrain when I held you down." His lips barely formed a smile. She smiled at him, and his eyes lingered on hers for a moment. As they stared, they felt a strange presence that wasn't there before.

"I am glad that you have returned." She said quietly.

"As am I." Now he did smile a small smile. She smiled back and stood. "Will you not sleep my lady?" He asked as he too, stood.

"I am not in need of it." She said quietly.

His blue eyes peirced her own, and she felt his senses reaching out to her. "Why do you seem so lost? What do you feel?" He asked.

"I try not to feel."

"Holareh?"(Why?) He asked as he stepped toward her. "What is in your heart?"

"I am unaware. There once was light, but now darkness falls. Where once was love, it is no more. I feel numb. Ever since Haldir's passing. You can not say I did not try."

"Try?" He whispered.

"I tried to stop him from going to Helms Deep. He did not listen. I tried." A tear fell from her eyes.

Legolas slowly approached her, and placed his hand on her right cheek to wipe away the tear with his thumb. "Tonali ith herastobethas." (No one blames you.) He said as he caressed her cheek gently. "He passed with honor, and I am sure he was happy if he had you in his life."


	4. The Prince of Mirkwood

Legolas stared at Vanmoriel for a few moments longer as his eyes peered into her. She could feel his senses reaching out, trying to discover her. "I did not know you were a relative of Lady Galadriel." He said while lowering his hand from her face.

"I am not," she said, "Lord Elrond's cousin Harthenmiel, discovered me, and Haldir took me in. His brothers treated me as if I were a niece." She looked in the direction of The Glade, but couldn't see it due to the thicket surrounding them.

"Would you like to take a walk?" He asked.

She nodded and followed him out of the secluded area. "Haldir often took me to visit THe Lady. He told me she was very fond of me, and treated me as if I were royalty." She explained.

"Are you not?" He asked quietly. Vanmoriel said nothing, and looked at the ground. "The wolves are gone. We destroyed almost all. Only three fled." He said as he lead her down the stairs to enter The Glade.

"You are a marvelous soldier of the Wood Legolas. The woman who holds your heart must be a beautiful soul." She said quietly.

"She is." He says with a sly hint of a smile. She looked up at him in surprise; she thought he was a bachelor. "Right now, she has not discovered herself."

Vanmoriel had a feeling that he may have been talking about her, but she quickly pushed the thoughts from her mind. "I am sorry to hear that." She said as she approached The Mirror.

Legolas stood at the end of the staircase and watched her intently. "Haldir would want to see you happy." He said, barely audible.

"How do you know that I am thinking of him?" She asked in surprise.

"I feel a bond with you, my lady. A bond I have not felt with anyone else." He took a few steps toward her, "Why are you so unhappy when the world is full of joy?"

"I will be happy, after this grief has passed."

"Time will heal you." He whispered as he joined her at her side next to the Mirror.

"What do you see when you look into the mirror?" She asked.

"I have looked many times. It is often changing. What I remember most is seeing myself in a frantic rush to save something, or someone." He kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Why do you keep watching me, Prince?" She whispered.

He stood and began walking away. "Forgive me, Lady Vanmoriel. I have been out of line."

"Please, stay." She whispered. He stopped just as he reached the stairs.

He turns to face you slowly. "You wish for me to stay?" She nodded, and he returned to sit next to her again.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Moments of silence pass, and noticed that he was no onger watching her, but instead watching a small waterfall and thinking intently.

"Something troubles you?" She asked.

"I feel something stirring in shadow. I fear it may be the remains of Souron's army are trying to avenge him."

"What will happen?"

"Something bad, I fear."

"Another war?"

"Perhaps."

She looked back down as sadness took an even tighter hold to her.

"There is no need to be fearful, Lady Vanmoriel. It will be easier than the last."

"Will you be safe?" She asked him, though she already knew the answer.

"Battles are never safe."

"I just fear that you will be hurt." She said quietly.

"This surprises me," He tsaid while turning to face her. "You do not want me to leave?" She shook her head no.

"May I ask, why?"

Vanmoriel hesitated before she turned away from him and responded, "I feel like I am connected to you. I do not understand how, or why, but I feel as if you bring me strength. I do not want you to be injured in battle."

His hands gently rest on the back of her shoulders, barely touching the wounded one. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck which made her relax. "You need to be joyous. The only way you could be more radiant is if you wore a smile upon your face." He whispered.

"I will try." She turned to face him and smiled.

"Will you accompany me for a ride tomorrow?" He asked. Her eyes lit up as she nodded her head. "You need sleep, my lady."

"I am not in need of sleep though."

"You will not heal if you do not rest." Legolas whispered.

"I have slept enough. I can longer lie still."

"Then I shall wait until you are overcome with sleep."

"Are you in need of sleep my Prince?" Vanmoriel asked.

"I am not injured. Rest does not come to me." Legolas said slyly. His face was inches away from hers, and she was nearly breathless. His eyes held so much intensity, yet he remained extremely calm. She suddenly feared being this attached to someone.

"You are right, my Prince." She said as she suddenly stood.

He sensed the change in her."What troubles you?" He asked.

"Nothing," she lied, "I just agree that rest will help me heal. I shall go to my Talan. Sleep well my Prince." She bowed her head and began climbing the stairs quickly.

"Will I see you tomorrow by the stables?" Legolas called out from The Mirror. At the top of the stairs she turned, smiled, and nodded to him.


	5. The Ride Through The Realm

That night, Vanmoriel laid in her bed waiting for sleep to overtake her, but thoughts of the Prince of Mirkwood crept into her mind like water leaking out of a dam. She never enjoyed feeling attached to people since she was very young, ever since Haldir first left. He had gone to help gaurd Lothlorien with the Silvan army when she was only a child. Vanmoriel stayed in Rivendel constantly praying that Haldir was alive.

She can still remember waking up to him sitting beside her bed. It was the happiest day of her life. He embraced her tighter than he ever had before. Lord Elrond watched from the doorway, smiling at the two. That was the second time Vanmoriel had cried in her lifetime. The first time, was when she found out he was leaving.

When she felt overwhelmed with many emotions over wanting to be with The Prince, she couldn't really make out what she was feeling. Sleep slowly began to overtake her, and as she began to fall asleep, his face appeared in her mind, inviting her to rest.

"Slow down you two!" Sam shout from the winding staircase. "Sometimes, they make me want to give them a good beatin'."

"Come on Sam, they just like to have a bit of fun." Frodo said sympathetically.

"Yes, Mr, Frodo, but Lady Vanmoriel's resting somewhere nearby. I think it best they not disturb her." Their voices trailed off.

Vanmoriel sat up after being awakened by the Halflings and looked outside. The sun was shining brightly, and there wasn't a cloud in sight. "Legolas." She whispered to herself excitedly.

She stood, quickly changed from her sleep gown into her riding gear, grabbed her cloak, and walked swiftly out the door running right into Mary and Pippin. They shouted in surprise and all three fell over.

"Now look what you've done!" Sam said in a fret as he approached them with Frodo at his side.

She sat up and four hobbits were surrounding her, scurrying to help her up.

"Apologies!"

"Sorry!" Mary and Pippin stammered at the same exact time.

"Please forgive us!" They begged as they fell to their knees.

Vanmoriel let out a small laugh, "It's alright." And helped them off the ground.

"Pardon us, my Lady." Sam said.

"Do not worry Sam, everything is well." She smiled.

They all stood straight and bowed to her. When they finish, Frodo looked at her. "Excuse me Lady Vanmoriel, if you don't mind me asking, where are you off to?" He asked cautiously.

"I was on my way to the stables. I need to take Ancali for a ride. I sense his need to run."

"Beggin' your pardon, but is that such a good idea? You were wounded the last time." Sam said.

"Do not worry, Legolas will be with me." she smiled before descending the staircase.

"Just be careful!" She heard Pippin shout.

Legolas was waiting on his white steed when she arrived. He half smiled when he saw her. "You're late." He said playfully.

"Apologies. Better thank the hobbits. If it weren't for them I'd still be asleep." She smiled.

He smiled, and patted his horse. "Neborah would like to show you through the Wood."

"Well, Ancali and I would be honored if you and Neborah would be our guides." She said as she entered the stables. She led Ancali out by the reins, and mounted him. He let out a small whinnie and stomped his hoof at Neborah before they both begin to trot.

The ride through the forest was quiet. Legolas barely spoke, and Vanmoriel was just ahppy to have his company; she didn't need to talk. Their horses were socializing more than they were. Ancali moved right next to Neborah, placing Vanmoriel and Legolas right next to each other.

"Apologies," she said as she tried to steer Ancali back, but he refused to leave Neborah's side.

You both laugh. "It is alright. I believe our horses have taken a great liking to each other." Legolas chuckled.

"May I ask where we are headed?" Vanmoriel smiled.

"A place in which I have not been in ages. The Gardens of the Realm. Only a few miles down river."

"I find it hard to believe you were actually apaprt of the Fellowship." Vanmoriel admitted.

"May I ask why?"

"It's just that I remember you always being so secluded and quiet. I never expecteded you to be adventurous. But I've heard stories of your amazing skill in archery. Some of the things they say you did seem impossible. I just never thought you'd be one to volunteer for such a dangerous quest."

"I knew it was my duty. Aragorn swore himself to Frodo, and I figured if we were able to go on a journey like old times, I would enjoy most of it."

"You and Aragorn are good friends." She stated.

"Yes."

"So you joined the Fellowship, but it ended, right?" He nodded. "Well, you've traveled all over middle earth, so you must have met someone." She smiled. Legolas smiled and shook his head. "Oh, come on! Won't you even tell me about her?"

"Such curiosity for an elven maiden that does not believe in love." Legolas said teasingly.

"Come on then, tell me about her." Vanmoriel said excitedly.

"I met her long ago. She was beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, though she was very shy."

"What became of her?"

"She lost herself in sorrow and confusion." He whispered as he looked away from her. Vanmoriel knew when to drop a subject.

He changed direction and once again it became quiet. She could feel his sense of wonder all around her. Legolas glanced at her every now and from the corner of his eyes. "What about you?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Pardon?"

"We've talked about me, now let's disciss you. What is it that makes you most happy?" He asked.

"The Fellowship." She felt his surprise at her answer. "I just admire how you've grown into family. The way you look out for each other, make each other so happy."

"Do you still intend to leave?" Legolas asked.

"I know not. I sense my shoulder healing, however I must wait until I feel it is the right time to depart."

"When that time comes, I hope you'll say goodbye. I also hope that time is not quickly forcoming." He admitted as he looked at her.

"I doubt it will be." She said, as her eyes finally meet his. They stared at each other for a few moments longer as their horses led the way.

Vanmoriel felt a change in his presence as he looked up. "We are here." He said quietly.

A giant wall made of stone stood before them. It was covered in ivy, and Vanmoriel could make out a few elvish letters engraved, but the rest of it was blocked by the wild ivy.

Legolas dismounted Neborah, and Vanmoriel dismounted Anclai. She followed hi up to the entrance and felt the peaceful atmosphere. "Aniera, gud talhier." (open sweet one) Legolas whispered. After a minute of silence, the ground rumbles slightly as the giant wall begins to split down the middle revealing the magic behind it.


	6. The Poisonous Maiden

Lady Vanmoriel opened her eyes, and saw a beautiful garden. The plants smelled so fresh and healthy. Both of them could distinguish what felt like Lady Galadriel's presence around them.

"What are your thoughts?" Legolas asked as he took his eyes off of the garden and looked at her.

Vanmoriel's mouth was still opened in awe. "My prince, it is beautiful."

Legolas hinted at a tiny smile knowing this was pleasing her. He liked knowing she was happy but nust wasn't sure how to make her happy. He'd never felt the need to make someone happy, but with Vanmoriel it was different.

"Do not smile you're cunning, sly smile at me Prince. I sense what you are feeling, and I know not of why you refuse to speak it." Vanmoriel said matter-of-factly as she stepped into the garden.

Legolas was surprised, but he didn't dare show it. How could she feel his emotions so easily? When he was younger, even his father had trouble sensing his emotions. "I do not speak of it from fear of rejection."

Now, Lady Vanmoriel felt the surprise. "Why do you say this?" She asked as they strolled next to the small stream.

Legolas let out a small chuckle, "Why must we speak of this now? I prefer it be said at the right moment."

"When will the right moment come to pass My Prince?" She asked while looking up at the mystical trees whose leaves drooped low.

"In time." His eyes moved in her direction.

They spent the rest of the day walking through the large Gardens, taking in all of the magic. Legolas told her of the battles he fought during the war, and Vanmoriel even asked of Haldir. The day was passing by gracefully; everything seemed perfect. Until a terrible presence made its way through the air. One that smelled of death and great sorrow.

Vanmoriel shuddered when she felt the air change.

Legolas' eyes were now focused on the surrounding area. His ears were straining to hear the slightest movement. "Stay close to me." He said, barely audible.

She nodded slightly as they cautiously exited the Garden and the entrance closed behind them. The ride was quiet and tense due to the atmosphere surronding them as they rode back to The Realm. Legolas felt his presence before he spotted Kendrick walking with four hobbits, speaking to an unfamiliar woman.

Kendrick saw Legolas approaching and waved. "Lady Vanmoriel, Legolas!" He smiled. "This is the Lady Amalthia. She has traveled from the North and seeks shelter for a while before she is on her way."

The Lady Amalthia turned to face Legolas, and something happened to the Prince of Mirkwood that had never happened to him before. In an instant, he was hit with a powerful feeling of love, and lust. He was usually able to control his emotions well, but this maiden was unlike anything he'd ever witnessed. Her blonde hair curled perfectly at the ends, and her brown eyes poored into him. He felt in that moment he would tell her everything and anything she wanted to know.

Vanmoriel noticed the foul, rotten scent was more potent than ever. She knew this being could not be good as she felt poison and dishonesty in the air.

"Hello, my Prince." Amalthia said, while bowing.

Legolas bowed his head in respect, for he feared if he opened his mouth, he would groan with the pleasure she inflicted upon him when she said his name.

Lefgolas and Amalthia rode slowly to accompany the others back to The Realm and Amalthia departed once they reached the stables.

"Legolas, thank you for the ride. I thouroughly enjoyed it." Vanmoriel said as she fed Ancali an apple.

"The pleasure was all mine." He said quietly. Something had changed within him, and Vanmoriel sensed it.

"Are you well?" She asked. They were making there way out of the stables and heading to the staircase.

"Of course. My mind is buried in the weight of my thoughts." He said.

"I shall leave you to them." She said, disappointed. Vanmoriel bowed before heading toward The Glade.

Legolas made his way back to his Talon, and sensed Aalthia. He stopped when he saw her waiting at his door. Amalthia was staring intently at him. "Legolas," she whispered. Once more everything intensified within him. He looked into her eyes. "I must admit, I feel an amazing connection between us. Do you agree?"

He stared intently, trying to gain control of her emotions before answering. It took him a few moments to gain control of his vocal chords. "Yes," he whispered.

Vanmoriel was on her way to her Talan trying to push thoughts of Legolas out of her mind. She knew The Lady Amalthia had caused a dramatic change in the Prince of Mirkwood, but felt very uneasy about her. His emotions hit her like a wave when Kendrick introduced them to Amalthia. She was a beautiful maiden, but Vanmoriel did not like the foul scent that surrounded her. There was something toxic about Amalthia, and she did not trust her. Then she began to wonder, did Legolas sense her poison? Vamoriel changed direction to make her way to Legolas' Talan. She had to inform the Prince of the poisonous maiden.

Legolas stared at her, not daring to move.

"Do you feel moved by me?" Amalthia asked him.

Legolas was careful. He didn't know what she was getting at, but was curious. "In what way?" he asked. She slowly closed the distance between them, but didn't dare touch him. Everything in him ached for her. He found it difficult to refrain his hands from touching her, and unleash his deepest desires.

She sensed it too. Amalthia knew everything he was feeling. She placed her mouth right next to his ear, and breathed into it, "Take me, my prince. Make me yours."

Legolas closed his eyes as her sweet breath made his ear tingle. He did not know what it was about this maiden that was so intoxicating about her, but he could no longer fight it. He looked at her intensely while his hands grabbed her furiously, and pulled her mouth to his. He couldn't get enough of her. He knew it was shameful behavior, but he couldn't help it. He wanted every part of her on him.

Vanmoriel's nose filled with the foul smell when she was near the platform. She proceeded cautiously, and when she reached the platform, she witnessed a sight that filled her heart with sadness. Amalthia was wrapped in his Legolas' arms, their lipes intertwined. She felt the intense passion and stood there in shock as they made their way into Legolas' talan, their lips never parting.


	7. Old Wounds Reopen

Gandalf studied old documents in silence as the flame of a nearby candle flickered in a pattern almost. He came across something interesting in this scroll. It was a section overlooking the power of dragon's blood, and how it may be used as poison.

Vanmoriel was seated in The Glade when she decided to see Ancali. As she neared the stables, she was very surprised to see Legolas reading nearby. He was unaware that Vanmoriel had seen had seen him with Amalthia the night before, and was glad to see her. He smiled as she approached.

Vanmoriel looked down and walked right past him. He stood up at this, and followed. Her pace quickened. "My lady, are you troubled?" he asked.

"I'm not." She replied coldly.

"Dishonesty is not wise, my lady."

Vanmoriel turned on the spot. "Dishonesty?" She jissed. She could've blown up at him, but decided to just leave. It would be best if she just calmed herself an said goodbye. "I apologize for thinking that I had a bond with you. I will not be mistaken again. I am leaving, Prince of Mirkwood. My shoulder should be healed. I will be on my way."

"Where are you traveling to?"

"I have yet discovered that, but I will not stay here."

A feeling of extreme confusion washed over Legolas as Vanmoriel mounted Ancali. "Wait my lady, I have good news."

"What might that be?" She asked as she looked down at him.

"Amalthia and I are arranged to wed."

Vanmoriel's heart sank, and she found it difficult to breathe. It felt as though her lungs were being squeezed until they were deprived of air. Tears rose to her eyes, and slowly fell.

Legolas sensed all of her emotions. "My Lady?"

Suddenly, her shoulder exploded in excruciating pain. She couldn't take the terrible feeling. Vanmoriel groaned as she smelled the foul Amalthia approach.

Legolas was reaching up to hellp Vanmoriel until he sensed his loves presence. He turned to face her with a worried espression.

"Legolas, she whispered.

The hot burning desire errupted inside of him once again. Vanmoriel fell off Ancali and began screaming. He wanted to help, but he was slowly forgetting she was even there.

"Legolas!" Vanmoriel shouted, "Please!"

"Pay no attention to her my love, she will be well soon."

Legolas looked at her dumbfoundedly. "She is in danger."

"No," she whispered as she took two steps toward him. "Come with me." She held her hand, and he took it.

"No! Legolas! Please!" She screamed. She was writhing on the ground and could do nothing but scream his name. The pain was unbearable.

Off in the distance, Merry and Pippin were walking with Aragorn and Gandalf. "We shall leave this place soon. Then you four may return t-" He stopped when they heard her. Aragorn and Gandalf took off running in the direction of the cries. When they reached her, Aragorn lifted her bridal style and followed Gandalf to his study.

"What's happenin' to her?" Mary asked wide-eyed.

Aragorn set her on the bed and Gandalf was at her side. "She was shot with an arrow that had a mixture of dragons blood, which means the poison will never leave her system. Someone somewhere is going to have her soul soon."

Legolas was walking through The Realm on his way to give Vanmoriel a dagger of Haldir's. He was a bit surprised to find her room deserted.

"Where is everyone?" Frodo asked as they were descending the staircase.

"Everyone's been in Gandalf's study, trying to help the Lady Vanmoriel."

"Why? What's happened?"

"Didn't you hear Mr. Fordo? She's hurt. Bad. I don't think they'll be able to help her this time."

"What do you speak of?" Legolas asked them, clearly confused.

"The Lady Vanmoriel is dying." Sam explained sadly.

"No, she was healed, and was getting ready to leave. I saw her. She told me."

"Actually she's been in Gandalf's study."

Legolas quickly made his way to the study to see if what Sam said was true. When he reached the room, he was filled with sadness. Vanmoriel was on a bed, shaking violently. She was pale, and when Legolas touched her hand she was ice cold. Her breathing was shallow, and she was mumbling something, but Legolas couldn't make it out.

"She has been poisoned with dragons blood." Gandalf explained. "She is slowly fading from this world."

Vanmoriel gasped when Legolas let go of her hand. "Why has this happened?" He asked quietly.

"We do not know. The poison reclaimed her. When we found her, she was screaming your name."


	8. The Trapped Gyron

A waterfall was running silently in The Realm, and Aragorn watched it intently. The way the water fell in a perfect pattern was strangely relaxing. He couldn't make out why, but he seemed to feel the calmest he's been in a while.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" A familiar voice said, as soft hands wrapped around his shoulders.

He felt her face right next to his, and looked sideways at her. "Not when it has your beauty to compare with."

Arwen smiled, and leaned in to kiss him. "I have news." She whispered.

"Of the arrangements I presume. Tell me, when was the last time you lived in Gondor?" He asked.

"Actually, it is about a child." She whispered. Aragorn turned in surprise to look at her, as confusion overtook him. "Yes," she whispered, "I am to have a son."

Aragorn was flooded with prominant joy as he stood suddenly,lifted Arwen, and spun her around.

Gandalf observed Legolas as he watched Vanmoriel shake. "Do you know why she was pleading with you?"

"I have no recollection of it." Legolas said. He was looking at the ground trying to remember, but he was utterly lost.

"Her soul will begin to deteriorate shortly, from some great evil afar. Not long now." He stated sadly.

"How can we help?" Legolas asked in a hurry. He was obsessed with Amalthia, but for some strange reason he barely even remembered Vanmoriel. He knew that he didn't like seeing her in danger.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do." Gandalf said.

"There must be a way Gandlaf. You're the White Wizard!"

Aragorn burst through the door."I am having a son!" He said excitedly.

"Congratulations!" Gandalf said with delight.

Aragorn's eyes fell upon Vanmoriel, and sorrow overwhelemed them. "How is she?"

"She is still poisoned. There is nothing in my power that will help."

"Has the Lady Galadriel been informed?" Aragorn asked. His nose smelled a foul putrid scent, and he turned to see a horrid creature standing in the doorway. Legolas however, saw his wife-to-be.

"Legolas, I am going for a ride in the wood. Will you join me?" She asked.

"Who is this creature?" Gandalf asked.

"The Lady Amalthia. We are to be wed soon." Legolas explained.

"That is no Lady." Aragorn said with disgust. "It is an awful creature with a foul scent. You are being decieved."

"It is a Gyron, Legolas. They are known for decieving the Elven men, and killing the women." Gandalf explained cautiously.

"Do not listen to them, my prince. Jealousy infects their minds."

"She is lying to you, Legolas." Gandalf said as he slowly rose with his staff at hand.

Amalthia was backing out of the room slowly with a worried expression. She was glancing all around the room. Aragorn moved to block the door. She had no way to escape.


	9. Old Memories

Gandalf rose and continued walking toward Amalthia. His staff was positioned in front of her. A white light rose from it, and shot at her. Amalthia tried to dodge, but it shot into her as she fell to the ground screaming.

Legolas watched in horror as the once beautiful Lady Amalthia rose from the ground as a hideous green creature with green green skin, large pointy ears, and extremely long claws. A harpy looked better than she did. Her teeth were like an orks, and her eyes were very wide, and grey. The creature looked up, and saw an arrow from Legolas' bow two feet away.

"You won't kill me, Legolas." It had a raspy voice.

"Why should I not?" Legolas asked through clenched teeth as the memories of Vanmoriel started rushing back to him.

"I hold you're dear one's life in my hand." It replied slyly.

"What do you speak of?" Gandalf asked, still pointing his staff to the creature.

"Mali dare not say, for her master would have her head."

"Who is your master?" Aragorn asked.

"Mali must say no more, for it will be a waste. The girl will die, and her soul will be taken into shadow." She said as she looked and smiled maliciously at Vanmoriel.

"How do we save her?" Legolas asked getting angrier by the minute.

"You cannot. It is impossible. Master will have her shortly." It sang. Vanmoriel gasped in pain on the bed, and stopped shaking. Mali started to cackle.

Legolas shot an arrow, and it landed in the center of her head. She fell over, lifeless on the ground. Aragorn started to drag her body out of the study, as Gandalf and Legolas ran to Vanmoriel.

Legolas grabbed her hand and knelt next to her. Gandalf observed her. Vanmoriel's breathing was so shallow that her breath was barely audible.

"I'm afraid I must retrieve The Lady." Gandalf said as he quickly left the room.

"Detach yourself from this evil." Legolas whispered. Memories flooded his mind of when he first met Lady Vanmoriel long ago.

_Haldir was bringing her from up North when she was just a child, and Legolas was being taught how to shoot an arrow for the first time. They were both very young, not even a century old. Kendrick was telling Legolas to shoot a tree that was about 300 feet away. Legolas heard something in The Wood, but assumed it was just some animal. _

_Haldir was riding to The Realm and Vanmoriel was sitting in front of him on his horse, Frens. They made their way into a clearing, and an arrow shot into the tree that was right in front of them. Vanmoriel let out a frightened squeak and Haldir let out a small smile when he spotted Legolas. _

_"Shh, dear one, it is but the Young Prince." He said as he calmed her._

_Kendrick and Legolas ran to them. Haldir got off Frens, and bowed his head in respect. Kendrick did the same._

_"My apologies Hadlir. The Young Prince is learning how to shoot." _

_"Well," Hadlir turned to see the arrow in the tree, "It looks as though he is doing well." He said as he looked down at the young prince._

_"Thank you." Legolas said as he bowed._

_"What brings you here?" Kendrick asked._

_"Taking Vanmoriel to visit The White Lady." Haldir said as he helped Vanmoriel off Frens. Legolas saw her, and bowed with Kendrick. _

_Haldir and Kendrick then moved toward the tree to speak of Legolas' shooting._

_"Hello." Legolas whispered as he fixed his bow._

_Vanmoriel looked at the ground bashfully, and waved._

_"You're very pretty." He said._

_Vanmoriel looked at him now._

_"Can you speak?" Legolas asked._

_Vanmoriel let out a small giggle. "Apologies, my Prince. You startled me." Legolas looked down with a bit of a sad expression. "But, you aimed well. You will be a great archer." He looked up and smiled at her. Her brown hair curled at the ends, and her green eyes were mesmerizing. _

_"I didn't mean to frighten you in any way." He said apologetically._

_"All is well Young Prince." She smiled._

_"Do you plan on staying in Lothlorien?"_

_"I do not know what we are to do. I follow Hadlir."_

_"I hope you stay for a little while." Legolas said._

_Vanmoriel looked down once more, and her eyes fell upon purple flowers. Legolas saw what she was looking at, and bent to pick one. He took two steps toward her, and held it out. Vanmoriel smiled as she took it._

_"Thank you, Prince." _

_"If you stay, will you find me?" Legolas asked quickly. He felt that they were about to be parted. Vanmoriel nodded, and Legolas kissed her hand just before Kendrick and Haldir returned. _

_The next day King Thranduil arrived in Lorien, and Legolas was at his fathers side during his whole visit. There was a meeting taking place and Legolas wanted to seem significant. Haldir was there and Vanmoriel refused to leave his side. The whole time Legolas stared intently at her and she purposely looked away. _

_"So it is decided," Lord Elrond said. His loud voice brought both of the young elves attention back to the meeting. "Elladen and Elrohir, will bring their forces to help gaurd them from the attack. Haldir will bring his Silvan army and we shall protect Lothlorien. You all are to leave tonight and gather your forces."_

_Vanmoriel's eyes jolted up to him. Panic was eminating from her and Legolas could feel it from across the room. Haldir looked down at her and smiled as she took his hand. He led her to a spot by a thicket and sat her down on a white log. Little did they know that Legolas had followed and was watching from afar. _

_"You must understand, dear one." Haldir said. He was on one knee facing her._

_"I don't want you to go." Vanmoriel said. Her eyes began to water and she felt sadness creep through her like mist in a bog._

_"I know," he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I will return to you."_

_"You are not certain." Vanmoriel sniffled. _

_"You will not be alone. Kendrick is to escort you to Rivendel to await my return." _

_"And if you do not?" Her voice was barely audible. A small tear escaped her and Haldir wiped it away gently. _

_"You must not think that way." _

_Elladen approached them respectfully. "Haldir, it is time." _

_Vanmoriel looked at him sadly as Haldir stood. "I shall be waiting." She said quietly as another tear fell. _

_"I will return to you." He said quietly as he hugged her. Then he left. Vanmoriel was sitting there quietly, trying to gain control of herself when Legolas revealed himself._

_"Excuse me, Prince," She sniffled. She began to excuse herself._

_"Do not leave. I was merely checking to make sure you would be well." _

_"I do not know." She whispered._

_"I would not fear. Haldir is a good archer, and shall return to you safely." Legolas said as he sat next to her._

_"Are you not afraid for your father?" She asked._

_"I am, but I know it is something he must do. If he could he would be teaching me archery, but he has many duties he must attend to." They sat there in silence; Vanmoriel was finding comfort in the prince, and knew they would soon part. _

_"Thank you, Legolas." She whispered. _

_"Young Vanmoriel," Kendrick said as he approached, "The time has come to travel to Rivendell." _

_Vanmoriel nodded and stood. "I hope to see you again." She said as she looked at Legolas._

_"I have no doubt about it." Legolas smiled. _

_Kendrick took her hand and led her away, but her thoughts were still focused on the young Prince of Mirkwood._

Legolas knelt there, resting his head on her hand. "Please," He begged. He spent a great deal of time silently praying that she would be able to come back to him. He felt responsible, and was ashamed of his recent actions. Everything in him wanted to apologize, but for now all he could do was hope.


	10. Vanmoriel's Test

Alright guys! I am new to this site, (obviously) and I rarely get on here because I keep forgetting my password. I have written another Legolas Fanfic on the site that I mainly stay on. I have 28 chapters so far, and I honestly like where I'm going with that one a lot better than where this one's going. You guys should check it out and let me know what you all think! I don't think the link will show up here, but if you're interested, message me ASAP and I'll send you the link through a message! I appreciate all of the support and hope you guys like the other story even better than this one!


End file.
